Endgame
by Necron Zombie
Summary: A government mistake has created creatures that soon cripple society, but a single group of young survivors is capable of discovering the truth and stopping the oncoming zombie apocalypse.


The winds raged and the thunder roared, the sky covered with pitch-black clouds, and the moon shown in its full glory. The only light seen for miles, other than those that lined the sidewalk, was that of the local movie theater. The bright neon sign radiated through the night like an opening to heaven. The parking lot to the theater was empty, and although they had yet to be closed, it appeared as though there were no employees either. Three teenagers walked through the deserted lobby of the cinema and walked through the exit to the barren lot.

"Great, guys night out and they all forgot about us."

"Well, it's not like there was a hell of a lot of other people here to begin with. Oh well, let's just get back to your place."

"And _why_ didn't we just get a shit ton of free popcorn? Really. C'mon guys."

"Ah shuddup. Let's get goin. I gotta take a leak." The one in the middle tossed his cup into a trash can and put on a brown leather jacket. "Besides, the sooner we get out of this cold the better."

"Why don't you just call your brother to pick us up?" The one on the left pulled his cell phone out of his shorts pocket and immediately put it back in. "Oh yeah, no signal. Damn." He threw on a large baseball cap over his short black hair and started running across the lot. "Race you there!"

The girl on the right adjusted her purse strap and put her hands in the pocket of her sweatshirt two sizes too big for her. "If you think I'm running, you must be a bigger idiot than I thought!"

"Come on Kayla, it could be fun!" The guy next to her smirked and then started running after the guy with the cap.

"Not you too Dominic!" Kayla yelled after them then chased after them giggling. Outside of the lot there were lines of streets and back allies. Both the boys ran into the ally nearest to the theater and continue their race kicking trash and broken beer bottles as they run. Kayla continued chasing but soon noticed that both the guys stopped in their tracks. "Callum? Dominic? You two tired already?"

"No, we got some drunken guy over here that looks like he's been in a little too many fights! Just stay there!" Callum spoke with an English accent but his voice sounded worried. "Come on Dom, let's just leave him". The drunk who was hobbling towards the two boys was covered in cuts and lesions. His eyes were sunken in and scabs were forming all over his body. He was bald and his skin looked like it was graying.

"Oh, he's harmless! Aren't you boy?" Dominic clapped a hand on the drunks shoulder and the drunk snapped back by trying to grab Dominic by the head. "Shit! This guy's strong!" Kayla walked up to the three off them as Callum was getting ready to punch the drunk in the jaw. "Don't! He's just a bit tipsy, he doesn't know what he's doing. Keep Kayla back, ok?" Dominic pushed the drunken back and moved some of his hair out of his face, but this time the drunk ran back yelling incoherently. Dominic got knocked to the ground and the man got on top of him and was now trying to bite Dominic's neck. While fighting back the attacker Dominic yelled back "Keep her back!"

Dominic picked up a nearby empty beer bottle and smashed it against the head of the man on top of him. The glass shattered and pieces stuck themselves in the face and eye socket of the howling drunkard, but he didn't slow down at all.

"Stay here!" At this point Kayla was weeping and Callum couldn't wait anymore. He ran towards the man on top of his friend and kicked him in the throat. The man flew off of Dominic and hit a dumpster behind him, sending an echo through the ally. Callum helped Dominic up and they each grabbed one of Kayla's hands and the three started running through the winding corridors filled with the smell of booze and urine.

"Callum… there wasn't something right with that guy…"

"C'mon man, he was just drunk is all."

"No…he didn't…he didn't…"

"Didn't what?"

The three stopped running and Dominic dropped Kayla's hand. His head hung low and his brown hair covered his eyes. He started trembling and mumbled "He didn't have eyes man. He had no eyes."

"You're joking, right? You were just seeing things!" Kayla talked quickly and grabbed Dominic's arm. "It isn't funny Dom!"

"_Does it look like I'm-"_

"No, he's right Kayla. I saw it too. I don't know what just went down, but that man didn't have any eyes. And he didn't even flinch when he got a bottle to the face." A moan was heard far behind them and they immediately kept running. An hour later they walked up to a house and immediately walked through the front door and sat down on the couches in the living room. "At least it's over."

From a room down the hall, an older man ran out and hugged Dominic. His beard ran across Dominic's face and tears fell onto his brother's face.

"I thought I lost you little brother! Thank god you're home!" The man let go of Dominic and followed up by hugging the other two teenagers. "Where on earth where you Dominic, you idiot!?"

"We were on our way home! We got attacked by some-"

"_Were you hurt?!_"

"No! I'm fine! What the hell is the matter with you Justin!" Dominic grabbed a remote on a table next to the couch and switched on a TV which blared _"And now we must sign off for our own safety but we wish all of you out there luck in what seems to be the end of the world. We may not know what started this outbreak of zombies, but God help us all."_


End file.
